This invention relates to a beam or other panel supporting member which is specially constructed in a manner to accommodate built in lighting.
In recent years, solaria, large sky lights, glass canopies and arches, curtain walls, and other transparent structures have achieved growing architectural popularity. For example, it has recently become common practice for glass solaria to either be added on to existing commercial and residential buildings or built into newly constructed buildings. Sun rooms have been particularly popular in restaurants because they have considerable appeal to customers. Arch barrel walkways which are covered by curved transparent panels have also enjoyed considerable recent popularity.
Structures of this type normally include a number of glass or transparent plastic panels which are connected edge to edge by beams or other structural members which form the supporting framework of the structure. In commercial buildings, the structural members are often aluminum extrusions which take the form of rectangular tubes. The edges of adjacent panels are clamped or otherwise secured to and supported by the extrusions. The extrusions are arranged in a framework as rafters, wall studs or, in the case of arched walkways, as curved arches.
One of the major problems associated with this type of construction is the provision of lighting which is both functionally and aesthetically acceptable. Suspended lights or track lighting is often used, and difficulty is encountered in installing the light fixtures, hardware and wiring. Perhaps even more importantly, the light system creates a cluttered appearance which detracts appreciably from the aesthetic appeal of the overall structure.